The Moor and the Omega
by TheBlackSeaReaper
Summary: Bella Swan is a werewolf and not only that, she is both an omega and an alpha. Read how she lives her life and protects her pack.


Chapter 1

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Twilight Saga and of Cry Wolf (An Alpha and Omega Series). This story starts a little after Cry Wolf.**

 **(Scene Break)**

Forks, Washington...

A seventeen year old, Bella Swan was laying in her bed at Charlie's house, thinking about the past and how it forced her to really grow up too fast. It's about three in the morning, and the house was quiet, which was not all that unusual as Charlie, her father, hardly stays here. He usually stays on the rez with Sue Clearwater and her two children.

Charlie claims that he needed to be there for Sue and her kids as they were having a hard time getting over their father and husband's, Harry Clearwater, death. But Bella knew and can smell that was a lie as Harry's death was about five years ago. And the few times that she was on First Beach with fellow students, she saw Leah and Seth having a wonderful time with Charlie.

It hurts that Charlie prefers spending time with Leah and Seth instead with his own daughter. But in other ways, its a good thing. It made her life a lot easier. But that doesn't stop the town from talking and give her looks of pity.

Bella was not human and has not been for a while now, instead she's a werewolf. A true werewolf. Renee, her mother, started dating her last alpha, Matthew, when she was almost eleven years old. It was going good, her mom was happy and in love, but there was something about Matthew that made Bella uncomfortable to be around him for long periods of time. And it didn't help what so ever that her dreams with him in, scared her.

After Matthew and her mother married, a year later and they were living in Phoenix. A couple of months later, Matthew showed his true colors when he killed her mother and changed her. Apparently, she was his real target. And since the police ruled out Matthew as suspect due to the alibi that he had due to his beta, Z, gave, and also, Charlie did not have a problem with Matthew having custody of her.

She was an omega, a very rare find. After she became a werewolf, she met with the rest of the pack. She never blamed the pack for what happened to her as Matthew and Z ruled with an iron fist. There were twenty wolves, a bit small for a pack in a city the size of Phoenix, but still a pack.

It was then that she realized that she was living in hell. Because the alpha, Matthew, and his beta, Z, did everything to break the spirits of the members in their pack, so they would not find the strength in themselves to try and challenge them for power. So the pack was filled with broken wolves. She quickly realized that both Matthew and Z were like rabid insane wolves.

They tried to break her by raping her and torturing her. But omegas were a bit different from the regular wolves, when torturing omegas can go one of two ways, they can just accept it as life and submit to it and their wolf half will take over, or they would snap and try and kill the ones who hurt them. As you can guess, Bella, at the age of fourteen, snapped and after a long difficult fight, both Matthew and Z were dead and she was the new alpha. No one fought or said anything against her for becoming an alpha. She now have scars on her body, mostly on her legs, shoulders, and back, but luckily not on her face or Charlie would probably ask some uncomfortable questions.

For the next six months, Bella learned as much as she could as being an alpha. She met with Bran and Charles Cornick when they came to see what was happening with the pack. Bella pledged to the Marrok support and backing from her pack and herself. It was a very scary event when she had to meet those two as she had heard stories of them. Officially, Bella became the youngest alpha ever, but it was accepted. Due to what happened with her pack, the Marrok would be checking with other packs to make sure that what happened within her pack was not happening with other packs. It was later discovered that abuse was happening within the Western Suburb Chicago Pack and with another omega.

Six months later, Bella and her pack moved to the Olympic Peninsula as no other pack claimed that area, because her pack was not really healing from the abuse that they suffered for decades as their territory hold too many memories. Plus, according to the law, she have to live with a parent. The move was not hard, since the pack did not have any strong ties with the area.

Two years later, Bella was happy to say that her pack was doing a whole lot better and were healing, even though it will take some time. A few of the wolves are now married to their mates and a couple of them have pups on the way.

 **(Scene Break)**

6:00 a.m.

That's what the clock read, it was time to get ready for another day of school. Bella groaned as she got up and stretched, wincing as her scars throbbed with a bit of pain. Thaat was not a good sign. Last time that her scars hurt was when the Cullen Coven moved into the area and she had to meet with the coven leader, Carlisle Cullen, to make an agreement with them, so both parties can live in peace. But they were still on guard as no one in the pack really trusts cold ones. She is recording everything that she and her pack learns about the coven for the future.

As she returned to her room from the bathroom, with a towel wrapped around her body, her cellphone rang. It was her beta, Caleb, calling. Caleb is a cop that is working under Charlie and is also her inside man when it came to news that could affect the pack.

"Hello," Bella answered.

Caleb was as usual blunt, "The La Push High School burnt to the ground last night, due to drunken teenagers. So in a few days, students from that school are transferring to Forks High. Including a few of _them_."

Bella sighed, "Thanks for the news, Caleb."

With that, they ended the call. This was something that she didn't need to deal with. The last time that she was at the beach, three shapeshifters joined the group of students and throughout the evening, they kept giving her strange looks.

Bella knew what was confusing the newly turned shapeshifters, it was her scent. She smell more like a wild wolf than a normal human, and that makes them to stick their noses into her business. Luckily, she could pull rank on them if she has to as she was an alpha longer than theirs. Hopefully, that does not need to happen. Bella just hope that nothing else is added to her plate.

 **(Scene Break)**

 _Aspen Creek, Montana_

Asil stormed into Bran's office, causing the Marrok to look up questionly. Hoping that the Moor is not there to ask him for death. The man needs a mate. Even Sarai agreed with that. After her soul was released from Mariposa's control, she came and talked to Asil in a dream, telling him that she does not want him be alone anymore and to find a mate and to be happy or else she will come and kick his ass. Bran laughed hard at that.

"Why did I just hear of an omega who is an alpha as well?" Asil demanded.

Bran groaned.

 **AN: I hope that you all like this story. This story has been floating around my head for a few years, I knew that I had to write it out. Please enjoy.**


End file.
